User talk:AceTheMystery
Welcome! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :Need help? See the for general information and tips on getting started. For specific information on this wiki, try asking in the Bohrok Nest, or contact an administrator. :Ready to start? Check out the style manual and layout guide to start, and it is highly recommended to review all the policy pages as well. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. We're really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! ::::—The CBW Community Team Welcome! Welcome to CBW! If you need any help, just consult either myself or another, more experienced user. Also, I suggest you check out the Manual of Style to make sure that all of your articles are on par with the wiki's standards. That way, none of them will be deleted. Again, welcome to the site! It's good to see new blood now and then. Good luck, and keep editing! Sincerely, Echo 1 ---Deus Vult! 00:24, June 11, 2012 (UTC) MoC Contest Entry I saw your contest a few minutes ago, and, luckily, I had already made a page for (very likel) my most brutish-looking MoC. Kaine Bloodheart The Daylight Shadow (talk) 09:18, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Reply Yeah, I'm familiar with the general gist of contests such as this, don't worry. ^_^ Also, seeing as you're a self-proclaimed author like moi, maybe you would like to check this out. If you like it, then you've got a helluva lotta catching up to do, the third and final title is underway! :O Reply #2 Well, I hope you enjoy it! >;< And, no, he's my secondary Self-MoC. My Self-MoC is Titus (just look up Titus, I can't be bothered to copy-paste the page :P). Also, The Daylight Shdow just my signature. I prefer Uka, it's the abbreviation of my proper name and it sounds less weird 'cause I hear it all the time. :P The Daylight Shadow (talk) 16:46, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Also, that reminds me, can I make multiple entries? If I can, then a have an entry, for the Assassin category this time. ^^ The Daylight Shadow (talk) 16:56, August 11, 2012 (UTC) I know she would be perfect *wry and sly smile* And you're welcome. ^^ The Daylight Shadow (talk) 19:49, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I did. ^_^ When you get to the end, at the bottom of the page you'll see this: The White Star Trilogy Continues in Legacy of the Descendants Legacy of the Descendants is hyperlinked to take you to chapter I of the next "book", so just click on that. The Daylight Shadow (talk) 10:53, August 28, 2012 (UTC) I'm allowed to speak my mind and I and that message was not meant for you, don't worry I'm not going to do it anymore since nothing really seems to be changing, so leave me alone. Does this hurt... "victim screams" ...I guess so 23:30, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Hi This is late, but welcome to the wiki! I'm Sidorak12814, but Sidd is shorter and easier to type. XP Thanks for joining our community and happy editing! [[User: Sidorak12814|''Sidorak]][[User Talk: Sidorak12814|1'']][[User Blog: Sidorak12814|''2]][[Altronia Continuity|8'']][[The Spiffy Chronicles|''1]][[Vindicators|4'']] 20:32, September 1, 2012 (UTC)